runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nex Undique
Hi there! Highscores I got an idea to get a little highscores on the Wiki for everyone. If you fill in this on your userpage with your RSC stats, you will be added. --Zorak plorak 11:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) You have been added.--Zorak plorak 14:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) =D --Zorak plorak 15:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks --Zorak plorak 07:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories? I don't see any categories, its the same as I last edited (calendar). Sirnot 02:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No It is strange, I do not see the categories. Did you put them on correctly? Thanks Thank you for adding another blackmark-reciever. -- Templates You may add and to your userpage. -- You should see if you can get a link to classic on the page Droung 22:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ooh yeah, sorry never saw that.. I should be more observative.. Anyways, want me to get a picture of anything? Droung 22:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll get some pictures, depends on what junk I have laying around. KBD I just got some KBD pics with the help of a friend and im editing them to post now Yeah it was hard to get, needed a friend to distract demons near door, and it took a while, I'm level 39 and he's level 5 :P. Editing the page now Finished editing it. Please go look at it :) Droung 21:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :P There's a safe spot in there and theres so much loot around it's lair. Droung 21:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oddity I just found something very peculiar - a Satanic symbol near Brother Cedric. Very odd.Droung 23:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) It's near a young spirit tree, but I still think it's odd. It's a star surrounded by a circle touching all five verticies. I'm standing on it right now. Droung 23:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Check this out File:Odd.png|frame|Satanic symbol! Odd right? Droung 23:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't exactly know if you can talk to it, but you probably can because it is in the place of the Spirit Tree in RS2 I think. I'll see if I can get those quests done and look into it, but not now, it's getting late. I tried talking to it, it says it doesn't want to talk. Droung 01:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No, no, not what I was thinking you asked me to do, just something I want to do to for this topic and maybe I'll find some information on that symbol. Just out of curiousity, which quest is it that lets you use spirit trees again? Droung 01:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) All I remember doing in that particular quest was killing a level 112 Khazard General. I better get stronger before taking on that.. better head to the bone yard for some big bones :P Droung 01:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks I'll start it tomorrow. Want to come? My display name is Droung6. Droung 01:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh just looked at the quest guide and there is none, I'll take note of everything I do (probably same as RS2) and I'll get started on it? I have a theory of the young Spirit Tree, maybe Jagex added it during the making of RS2, and it grows into the Spirit Tree today? I'm probably horribly wrong :P Droung 01:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll contact you on here or ingame (whichever is more convinient) and we can start it. Also, try training on Gnome Troops, near the gnome balista, 20xp per kill, 3hp per gnome. My friend went from level 3-7 in a few minutes. Plus, it's close to the quest start point. I remembered last night that I may be leaving today :P. Maybe some other time then. Droung 12:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Finished the quest, wrote a quest guide, it may need cleaning. You can use spirit trees, and the pentagram may be to distinguish spirit trees, and I learned that a satanic symbol is inverted, while some of these aren't. An uninverted pentagram means witchcraft - magic, but is also related to satan.Droung 23:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ITS TODAY! Its today, the Spring Meeting Event. Remember its at 19:00 GMT Time (you can check on he offical GMT site what your time is converted to that), it is at RSC (on Varrock Square). Remember to bring some items to drop for the drop party, and be ready for the race and woodcutting contest! Good Luck and Hope Your Coming! Lol Rsa, i did not make a bot, i did it all manually. Sirnot 01:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Of course I acknowledged that Rsa, I put it on most of our editors, regardless of how long they edited. And you should know, if you pay attention, that Im not a admin, so I cant edit the SiteNotice. Sirnot 01:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Again, if you been listening, StopMe used my computer for the yew grove posts on rs wiki. I have internet explorer and firefox, he used one of them, and it is contained in the cookies. Common sense, listen a bit more carefully... Sirnot 02:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) This is manipulation... Rsa, I have been fine with you since you have joined this wiki, but what you did today is too far. You manipulated a accident of me, using the wrong browser, to your unfair advantage. And yes, I have seen your edit on the Yew Grove discussion, and I have been called that Stopme and all of my close friends have seen it too. What you did is despicable, unjust, and inhumane to me and the wiki. If I have the authority of admin power, I would have already banned you, but for some case (which I am not sure about) I don't. Do your job on this wiki, or leave, its that simple... --Sirnot 04:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, lets get this straight already, because I had always felt this grudge against. #If you accidentally though that Stopme and me were both the same, why did you not think it over just a bit, but post it on the Yew Grove, which that particular discussing is extremely important to me, for the events that happened in December where terribly unjust. #If you truly do not have a vendetta against me, why all these months it seemed (It seemed, I am not saying it did) that you were trying to out due me (one again, Im not saying that it is factual). #Why, does it seem, that all of our arguments seem to end in small feuds? #Why, does it seem, that you had this feud with me personally, and not somebody else? #And lastly, why does it seem that I despise you since the beginning of this month? You must understand that these are all my opinions, so don't rant about something like this. And FYI, if this was with a bit more people and tension, it would be a flame war. This is a personal feud, or in your words a "vendetta". Sirnot 05:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) End of disscussion, and I advise you to put all of this we have spoken of in a talk page archive.... Sirnot 05:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll archive it when I archive my talk page. I see no need otherwise. -- 05:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for editing Eey, I see you're busy. I'm gonna make some skill guides better. Gl editing. 1,000 edits!? Congragulations on 1k edits :) Training/Doing Dragon Slayer now. Droung 17:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, hope I survive long enough to get a pic of Elvarg. :P (9 edits to go :D) Droung 18:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Archive Well, no namespace is named archive, so it needs to be moved. Also, keeping discussions is a good idea to do, as to provide a reference for future. So, a template:Archive should be made and placed on the archived pages. 00:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Gonna try it I'll try it at Template:Source. -- Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thx for expanding my page Raw shrimps. :) ~~B-Hart101~~ Mistake It is actually Large bronze helmet, not Bronze large helmet. I just saw the Bronze large helmet article and decided to add to it. I'll transfer the text from the Bronze large helmet article to the Large bronze helmet one. 126 05:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Goal I added a small notice to the documentation page stating that it was taken from the RuneScape Wiki. If anything else is taken, that notice should be placed on the documentation page. 15:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template Categories tend to be difficult like that. Give it a few hours for the server to catch up and see if it's still in the category. 00:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Guam Leaf Yeah I just checked my bank it is "Guam Leaf". Examine text: "A herb used in attack potion making". Is this normal? I was talking to the banker in Edgeville when this happened: http://i762.photobucket.com/albums/xx262/jlun2/cabbage.png Is this really supposed to happen? Jlun2 08:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I refreshed and I can't get it to work now... Jlun2 08:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, we could indeed delete them. Btw; do you talk Latin too? Well, I asked it, because I thought it wouldn't be used that Much =D. In fact I can read it and I know how to pronounce it, but I never use it =D.-- Re: Template:USERNAME I find it surprising that it doesn't work here but it works on a test wiki. I'd recommend just waiting a bit, sometimes the scripts take a while to update. Unused category Hey Rsa, Nice keeping up with the recent changes! Yes everything I put in unused can be deleted. Could you leave main unused category there right now though? Thanks. I'm doing some major category work (as you can probably see), trying to get the category tree more organized. I'm also going to change some of the category names so that capitalizaiton is consistent. Since I can't move categories, there will be a few more that I'll mark as unused. I'd be happy to let you know when I'm done. Thanks for checking. Cheers. Tollerach (talk) 22:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Hi Rsa, I think I'm done with my category work for now. I've fixed the spelling and capialization on all the categories I think and placed all the old ones in Category:Unused. Please feel free to delete that category and all the categories in it. I've moved all the articles out of those categories and replaced each one with a better name. Hopefully this will clean up our category tree. I'll use the speedy delete template in the future since the cleanup should be smaller. Thanks for all your help and if you have any questions let me know. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 21:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Store price Is the store price the price a store would buy the item from you? I have alot of junk and I would like to record their store prices before I sell them all. --Jlun2 08:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : But some items (like rune axes) aren't buyable in shops. So should I sell one, then buy it back and record the price bought? --Jlun2 14:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Question about replacing Jpeg and GIF files with PNG Hi, When replacing a Jpeg or other type of image with compression artifacts with a PNG, do you need to upload a new file altogether instead of just replacing the current image on its page? When attempting to do the latter, I received a message saying 'The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again'. Sir Punchula 16:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) High/Low alchemy Items I'm 40 Magic now, and still training it. So I think all these will be filled in after about a month or 2. -- Re:Personal Images Well, it appears that all active users posted, and that it was running for a long time, so closing was justified. If you want to start enforcing it, go ahead. Perhaps leave a note on the persons talk page explaining the changes. 20:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Image Maintenance Userbox Question Hello, Is it allowed to create a Userbox template and place it in the 'Userbox' article? I'm considering creating one and proposing it for the Image Maintenance Project. If I misplaced this question, please let me know. Sir Punchula 01:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I have another question: If an image is uploaded for the sole purpose of being put in said userbox, is it a personal image? Sir Punchula 02:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That's alright, I've already gotten it up. Here it is: http://i677.photobucket.com/albums/vv138/sirpunchula/ImageMaintenance.png This user contributes to the Image Maintenance Project. }}|template| |User |}}|}} No RSC-Wiki bandwidth was harmed in the creation or placing of the image shown. Let me know what you think, and I'll see about trying to get it up on the Userbox article. Actually, I just used an alternate template that I found elsewhere, as the template found on Wikipedia didn't seem to work. Thanks for your comments; I might make another Userbox or two in the future. Sir Punchula 03:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well, what I do now is sign with this: ~~~, I'm gonna try. -- 15:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No. (Editing Hiscores atm) -- 15:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, just done some (nearly) auto-create personal pages, just have to add one time then it works for ever =P. Thinking of making the table in colour too... re: featured article Hi Rsa, Thanks for the heads up. I didn't realize we already had that project page. So I turned the page I made into a redirect to the page that already exists. That should fix things up. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 23:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) re:unused files Hey Rsa, I get what you're saying. I'll take a look through those files and see if we can use them in some articles, and then they can be removed once we manage to get PNG's for all of them. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 01:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Every single RSC item image and their ID's I posted this here before, but since I haven't got a response, I'll ask you. I seem to have found a link that leads to a site containing every single RSC item: http://jamili.da3rx.com/rsc/?dir=img/white and the list of items that the numbers correspond to here: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?50,51,23,60645800 It would really help the wiki if they were to real, so can they be used here? --Jlun2 23:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I manually obtained 90+ items from the game, and compared them with the link above. It seems that the item images are real. --Jlun2 05:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) equipment template Hey, thanks for letting me know about the navbox template. I was just trying to get the basics working for right now, and I'll do some work on making it look nicer soon afterwards. Thanks for the link, and I'll be sure to check it out. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 23:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. =P-- Fandrager Hey, I want to apologize in advance for any page errors I make (like not scaling images down). Thank you for correcting my errors so far, I'll try my best to catch on. Also, if there's anything you'd like in specific from RS Classic, please let me know. I'm level 72 with decent stats, and I've done most of the quests; message me if there are any urgent articles/information that you need and I'll do my best to help. Thanks again. -Fandranger (display name: "Cripple Frog") Murder Mystery I can confirm the names are good, i was the one who created the article and typed everything. Compare function I added an compare function to the Hiscores. Was thinking about it this night and made it now. Question Hey, on the "Glass orb" page I'm having some trouble. The title of the page should technically be "Unpowered orb" since that is the item name, but I don't know how to change the title of a page, so I hope you can either tell me/do it yourself. Thanks in advance, -Fandranger